


A new life

by lozzielou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused child, Abusive Father, Flowey is a little shit, Flowey pretends to be Frisk's Friend, Frisk is Seven, Frisk wants to stay with Toriel, Little Girl - Freeform, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Runaway, Running away from home, Toriel is protective of Frisk, really young Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: Based on the video game, what if instead of wanting to leave the ruins to get back to the surface, Frisk decides that she wants to stay in the ruins with Toriel after falling in the underground but with the monsters needing one more human soul, Toriel must do everything she can to protect her newly adopted daughter. contains scenes of child abuse and neglect.





	1. Chapter 1

The closet was small and dark, she sat in the corner of the closet with her knees pulled up to her chin and arms wrapped round her legs,listening as the front door flew open and the drunken yells of her daddy echoing through the house.

"Francesca, where the hell are you?" he angrily called out "you little brat, get out here right now." Seven year old Francesca, commonly known as Frisk was constantly at the receiving end of her dad's anger issues and abuse which had started shortly after her Mother died from an Illness the year before. The death of her mother had hit her dad hard and he turned to the bottle but his excessive drinking had turned him into a violent bully and he spent most of his time going to the local bar, leaving Frisk alone for hours before returning home and abusing the little girl both physically and mentally.

"You better come out here right now you little bitch" he snarled and still huddled in the corner of her bedroom closet, Frisk squeezed her eyes shut, listening in terror as his footsteps drew nearer and nearer until the closet door flew open and the giant of a man dragged the tiny seven year old out before throwing her to the floor.

"Thought you could hide from you did you, little brat" he drunkenly sneered, delivering a kick to the small, trembling child curled up on the floor, attempting to protect herself from the beatings but to no avail.

"No daddy, please stop" Frisk begged as he continued to beat her before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving the child curled up on the floor, shaking and covered in fresh bruises. The little girl lay there for what felt like hours before slowly pulling herself to her feet, listening for any signs of noise but the whole house was silent and Frisk knew that her dad had gone back out again and this gave her the perfect opportunity to do what she had been planning to do for a long time now and that was to run away. For the past year, Frisk had suffered abuse and neglect at the hands of her drunken father and now she decided it was time to leave and probably find somewhere safer to stay.

"I can't stay here any longer" she said to herself as she packed a small rug sack and changed into some clean clothes which was a light blue sweater with two large pink stripes running across the middle, blue knee length shorts, black leggings and brown ankle boots "I don't want to be hurt by daddy anymore." After she finished changing, Frisk put on her small rug sack, quietly crept downstairs, listening for any noise and hoping that her dad wouldn't come back, the girl feared what he might do if he caught her about to run away but luckily he didn't and this made Frisk feel more at ease but she was also a little hesitant about running away, being only Seven years old, the outside world could be a dangerous place to her but she thought perhaps maybe she would feel much safer out there than in her own home, maybe she could perhaps find a family friend or relative and tell them what her dad had been doing to her ever since her Mother died.

"Well, this is it" she whispered as she reached the front door "if I leave now, daddy can't hurt me anymore." Taking a deep breath, Frisk placed her hand on the door handle and pulled the door open before slowly stepping out into the darkened streets which were silent and empty, the residents asleep in their beds, unaware that a small, skinny and beaten Seven year old girl was out in the night, all alone. Wrapping her arms around herself in attempted to keep herself warm, Frisk walked quickly through the streets until she came to her house of someone who was good friends with her Mother, perhaps she could go over there and try and wake her up and tell her what she had been going through for the past year, tell them how ever since her Mother passed away, he had turned to the bottle and used her as his own personal punching bag and as she was about to knock on the door, she heard a yell from behind her.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT YOU LITTLE BITCH" Frisk whipped her head around to see her dad staggering towards her, more drunk than he was when he beat her "YOU KNOW YOU AIN'T SUPPOSED TO BE OUT AT THIS TIME, GET HERE NOW OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO DRAG YOU BACK BY YOUR HAIR." Without hesitation, Frisk turned and ran in the opposite direction as he attempted to chase after her but since he was too drunk he only staggered but he didn't give up, he chased after the little girl until he stumbled forward, passing out drunk but Frisk continued running until she reached the forest that was close to the street she lived in and once she got further and further, she stopped to catch her breath before looking over her shoulder to make sure that he wasn't still chasing her and thankfully he wasn't, she had lost him.

"I'm never going back there" she muttered to herself "he can't make me." Shivering, she rubbed her arms and looked around, she had been in this forest before, she and her parents would often come here for picnics or just to take a walk but she had never been here at night and it was pretty creepy in the dark. Adjusting the straps of her rug sack, Frisk began making her way through the dark forest, constantly checking over her shoulder to make sure that her dad wasn't following her but thankfully he wasn't.

"It's really creepy in here at night" the girl muttered to herself before she got a glimpse of something up ahead, a huge mountain and Frisk had heard many stories about this mountain, she heard that people who climbed up there were never seen or heard from again but she had always been fascinated by this story and she often wrote stories about the mountain and she believed that people climbed up there to escape from the problems they were facing in life and with the cruel abuse she was suffering she thought maybe she could climb the mountain to see if the stories where true and if they weren't then maybe she could just continue heading on and perhaps find a family friend or relative.

Once she arrived at the mountain, Frisk was amazed at how high it was but she was determined and also curious to climb up there, she had come this far now and there was no way she was going to turn back, she may only be Seven but she knew in her mind that she would be better off somewhere else and not at home, being physically and mentally abused.

"Okay, maybe if I climb up there and hang around for a little bit then I go back down and maybe go to a relatives house and tell them that daddy's been hitting me" she said before slowly making her way up "I wonder if the stories about the people who climb up here disappearing are true." The little girl continued on climbing until she reached a small cave halfway up and growing rather tired, she decided that perhaps she could camp out in there and then proceed climbing the mountain in the morning.

"Maybe I'll be safe in here, daddy won't find me" she said as she walked in only to see that it was pitch black and it was so dark that she didn't notice the trail of vines behind her and the huge gaping hole next to it.

"It's so dark in here" she whispered as she wondered around the dark space, getting nearer and nearer to the hole which she couldn't see due to the pitch blackness of the place and as she got nearer and nearer, she walked into a piece of vine that was sticking up from the ground which caused her to trip over it and before she knew it, she felt herself falling for what seemed like hours and she screamed at the top of her lungs until she came to a landing which caused her to hit her head on the ground, knocking her unconscious.

x~x

"Hey kid, wake up." With a small groan, Frisk slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was daylight shining through the hole that was high above, meaning that it was now probably morning and the girl wondered how long she had been knocked out for but she could she could recall hearing a voice speaking to her just as she was slowly coming round but thought maybe with her hitting her head, her brain was probably playing tricks on her and still feeling really groggy from being knocked unconscious, she slowly closed her eyes again, she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Aww come on now, don't go falling asleep on me again, I've been here for hours waiting for you to come round." This time, Frisk was certain that she heard a voice and with another groaned, she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see that there was a Flower right next to her but it wasn't just a regular Flower, this one had a face and Frisk began to wonder if maybe she hit her head harder than she thought and was now hallucinating.

"Are you real?" she asked, slowly pulling herself up into a sitting position, still feeling dizzy from her fall.

"Well the last time I checked" the Flower replied, it's face breaking into quite an adorable grin "so, you're new to the underground huh" it looked up at the hole above "golly, you fell quite a long way didn't you, you were knocked out pretty bad, you've been unconscious for hours" Frisk groaned in response, rubbing her head "anyway, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower and I'm going to teach you all about how things work down here, but first I am going to heal that nasty head injury you got from falling all the way down here."

"Kay" Frisk replied, still confused that there was a Flower talking to her. With her hand still on her head, the little girl watched as small white seed like objects began to hover in the air.

"Now these right here are friendliness pellets" Flowey told her, giving the girl a wink "they have magical healing powers and if you catch some, they'll heal that nasty head bump of yours, so try and catch as many as you can and you'll be good as new." Frisk was unsure of what to make of this whole situation but her head was hurting terribly that she was on the verge of almost passing out and this strange talking Flower that called itself Flowey did seem pretty friendly so maybe it was okay to trust him and despite still feeling lightheaded, Frisk slowly got to her feet and grabbed a handful of the pellets.

"Ahhhhh" pain surged through Frisk's small Seven year old body and the child collapsed to the ground as she heard an evil chuckle coming from nearby.

"You idiot" the voice sneered and with her vision foggy, Frisk looked up to see Flowey leering down at her, his expression no longer friendly but instead sinister and demonic "in this world, it's kill or be killed, well, seeing as you're too weak to defend yourself, I can easily take your soul and with the rest of the souls from the other humans that fell down here, I can finally become god of this world." With her head injury growing worse, Frisk did not register the circle of "friendliness pellets" hovering around her, she was far too dazed to even notice what was going on around her anymore that she also didn't notice herself being tied up in vines.

"Now hold still whilst I absorb your soul from your body, oh wait a minute, you're too weak to even move or do anything, this is going to be so much easier than I thought" the demonic Flower began cackling insanely as the pellets began to close in on the small girl who lay unmoving on the ground, barely conscious and being held in place by vines and just before the pellets could touch the injured child, a large white flame appeared out of nowhere and knocked Flowey aside.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent little girl" a woman's voice said and with her vision still blurry, Frisk could just make out a pair of white furry feet coming towards her until they stopped before she felt a soft warm and furry hand on her shoulder "don't worry my child, you're going to be alright." That was the last thing Frisk heard before she drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. chapter 2

Toriel rushed through the ruins with the small child in her arms, unconscious. She had been passing through the ruins when she came across the small child being tortured by that evil little Flower before she scared it off and approached the little girl who appeared to be in a bad way and she had passed out just before she lifted her from the ground and was now bringing the injured child back to her home.

"Don't worry little one, you're going to be alright" she reassured the small child as she reached her home that was situated at the end of the ruins and once she entered, she took the girl into one of the bedrooms and layed her down on the bed, getting a proper look at her and was shocked at how young this child was, she couldn't have been no older than six, maybe seven years old and she was dressed in a light blue jumper with two pink stripes running across the middle, blue knee length shorts with black leggings and brown ankle boots, short brown hair and her face was streaked with dirt and there was a bruise at the side of her head and Toriel guessed she must have got it from hitting her head when she fell down here.

"What's a little thing like yourself doing all the way out here?" she wondered, confused as to why a child as young as this one would be all the way out here but noticing the rug sack she was wearing when she found her, Toriel could only guess that this little girl was a runaway, but what exactly was she running away from "well, don't you worry my child, you're safe now."

~x~

A few hours passed by when Frisk felt herself slowly regaining consciousness but she could not remember what had happened before she blacked out, the last thing she recalled was falling down a huge hole and a Flower but couldn't remember what happened after that but she could feel herself laying on something soft but her head was hurting so bad that it made her whimper and she felt tears falling down her cheeks. As the girl broke out into a full blown sob, she felt someone running their hand through her hair in a rather comforting manner and she heard a woman's voice.

"Shh, it's okay little one, you're okay." With her vision still blurry, Frisk could make out a figure leaning over her and she knew that wherever she was, there was someone also there with her and sensing that this person wouldn't do them any harm, Frisk drifted back to sleep. It wasn't until the next day when the child began to stir and Toriel was straight by her bedside as her eyes slowly began to open.

"Hello little one" she greeted as Frisk blinked in confusion and slowly placed her hand on her head which was still hurting from her fall "how are you feeling?"

"My head still hurts" Frisk replied "where am I, who are you?"

"You're in my house little one, I am Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins" Toriel replied "I was passing through the catacombs and I found you just at the entrance barely concious, I think you must have hit your head when you fell down. here, let me heal you." She reached out her hand to use her magic to heal the little girl but being physically abused for the past year made Frisk wary of other people touching her and she responded by whimpering in fear and flinching away.

"Please, don't hurt me" she whimpered, her little body trembling "don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you my child, I just want to heal you" Toriel reassured her "has someone been hurting you, is that why you think that I'm going to hurt you."

"I don't want to talk about it" Frisk replied.

"Very well then, if you don't want to talk about it then I will not force you to" Toriel replied "But you need to understand that I will not harm you, it's not in my nature to hurt such an innocent little child and you want that nasty headache to go away don't you" Frisk nodded without saying a word "then trust me and let me heal you." Nervously, Frisk moved closer and Toriel placed her hand on the child's head as a warm sensation spread through her body and the pain in her head disappeared almost immediately.

"There, feel better now?" she asked and Frisk nodded "see, I told you that I wouldn't hurt you."

"Thank you" the child replied shyly.

"You're welcome" Toriel chuckled as Frisk gave a small smile in response "so tell me little old, what is your name?"

"Francesca but a lot of people refer to me as Frisk for short, except for my daddy, he's the only person who calls me by my full name" the girl replied before realizing that sooner or later she had to tell someone about the abuse she had been suffering at his hands and without warning, she began to cry out everything "it was him, my daddy, he hurt me, he's been hurting me for a long time and I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. I just wanted it to stop, I just wanted it to stop." Tears began to fall down her cheeks and the little girl began to hyperventilate.

"My child, Frisk calm yourself little one, it's going to be alright" Toriel reassured, placing her hands on the child's shoulders "just take big deep breaths okay" Frisk did so and began to calm but she was still shaking and teary eyed "now is that who's been hurting you, your father?"

"Uh huh" Frisk replied, nodding her head "when my mommy passed away a year ago, Daddy got really really sad and he began drinking some yucky stuff and it made him angry all the time and it made him say horrible things to me and then he started hitting me and leaving me in the house by myself when he went to places that sell the yucky stuff that made him angry all the time and I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran away and fell down into this place." Toriel nodded as the child told her everything and she couldn't help but feel a pang of anger, how could someone treat a small and innocent little child like this, no wonder the poor thing was hesitant when she tried to heal her.

"How awful for someone to treat such a terribly young child like that" she said in a shocked tone "you are terribly young, you can't be no more than six years old at least."

"I'm Seven" Frisk said "my mommy died when I was six. She got sick and the Doctor's couldn't make her better" she then looked at Toriel with pure fear in her eyes "you're not going to send me back to the surface are you, I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back to him."

"Of course not my child" Toriel replied, hugging the shaking and sobbing child "after hearing all that I have no intention of making you go back to that awful excuse of a human that calls itself your father, no, you're going to stay with me for as long as you need to and I'll look after you properly." A couple of days past by and Frisk was slowly recovering from her fall and right now she was in the kitchen watching Toriel make some butterscotch and cinnamon pie.

"Normally I like to make snail pie but I don't think that would be very appealing to humans" she stated "so I thought I'd make something that would be slightly more appetizing to a human."

"Do you have anyone else living with you?" Frisk asked curiously.

"No my child, it's just me for a long time" Toriel replied "but not anymore, now I've got you living with me and I promise as long as you're staying here I will not let anything bad happen to you, also, the other monsters must not know that you're here."

"How come?" Frisk questioned.

"Let's just say that a lot of the monsters down here are not too fond of humans" Toriel explained not wanting to go into full detail about the monsters and humans having a huge war many years ago and the humans trapping the monsters underground and that the monsters were on a mission to collect seven human souls to break the magical barrier that was keeping them trapped underground and with six human souls already being collected, they needed one more and if they find out that Frisk is in the underground, they would attempt to take her soul with it being the final one they needed, saying that would possibly frighten the Seven year old and she had already been through so much.

"So let's say we wait for the pie to cool down and you can go play outside for a little bit" Toriel said "I'll call you in when it's time to have some." Frisk nodded and went to go play outside the house.

Meanwhile, a certain little Flower was watching Toriel's house when the small girl exited and began to climb on the huge black tree in the middle and he looked at the kid with a scheming expression, maybe if he could pretend to be her friend he could convince her to take him with her when she eventually leaves the ruins and then he could carry out his sinister plan, after all, she would have to leave the ruins sooner or later.

"Howdy." Frisk who was swinging on the tree branch immediately jumped down as she heard the child like voice and tried to figure out where it was coming from.

"Who's there?" she asked, looking around.

"Down here kid" Frisk looked down at her feet to see the little yellow Flower with the smiley face and she had the feeling that seen him before "howdy."

"Have we met?" Frisk asked with a curious expression, she couldn't remember much from when she fell into the underground due to the head injury she received from the fall.

"Of course we have silly" Flowey replied "although you did hit your head pretty hard when you fell down here that you were unconscious for hours and when you came to I introduced myself but you still seemed out of it and then that goat woman who lives there came and took you."

"Her name's Toriel" Frisk replied, folding her arms "so what can I do for you?"

"Well I'd thought that I should introduce myself again now that you seemed to have recovered, you must feel really lost and alone especially someone as young as yourself and I think you could do with someone like me as your friend" Flowey explained with a wink "the name's Flowey, Flowey the Flower."

"I'm Frisk" Frisk replied "so what do want anyway?"

"Well I've been stuck in these stinking ruins for a long time now and I want to go beyond the ruins and seeing that I'm your new best friend now maybe you could take me with you" Flowey replied "after all I'm sure you're wanting to get back to the surface and you could use some company for your journey through the underground, so, what do you say?" Frisk was about to reply but Toriel had come outside to tell her that the pie was ready to be eaten and that there was a huge slice for her waiting on the kitchen table.

"I have to go now" Frisk said before giving the troublesome little Flower a small wave before heading indoors.

"Hah what an idiot" Flowey scoffed, a demonic expression etched on his face "she thinks that I want to be her friend. Well, at least my plan appears to be working, all I have to do is continue to pretend to be her friend and once she reaches the capital that is when I'll put my plan into action. The little brat hasn't got a clue what she's about to do, hahahahahahahaha." The evil little Flower then burrowed into the gran, cackling evilly and knowing that his evil plan was slowly coming into motion with the unbeknownst assistant of a Seven year old girl who believed that he was wanting to befriend her.

Meanwhile, Frisk was back inside Toriel's house enjoying a slice of butterscotch and cinnamon pie, the little girl hadn't felt this happy in such a long time and she had seemingly made a new friend but was unaware that her new "friend" was actually evil and had something sinister planned.

"Frisk, may I ask you something?" Toriel asked and the girl nodded "who were saying goodbye too in the yard?"

"My new friend" Frisk replied innocently.

"Oh you made a friend already I see" Toriel replied, giving the child a kind smile.

"Uh huh, his name is Flowey and he's a Flower that can talk" Frisk stated innocently.

"Oh that little troublemaker" Toriel replied "listen Frisk, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be friends with him, he can be quite, let's say, unpredictable."

"He didn't seem too bad to me" Frisk replied "maybe he's just bored and just wants a friend."

"Well if that's how you feel my child then I will not question your decision any further" Toriel replied "but if he tries to do anything that appears to be pure evil then you get away from him as quickly as possible." Frisk nodded but she was still sure that maybe Flowey was simply bored and possibly misunderstood but was unaware that he was actually a demonic little creature who was using her for his evil plan.


	3. chapter 3

For the rest of the day, Toriel sat in her arm chair by the fireplace, reading to Frisk a book about interesting snail facts whilst the child curled up on her lap, feeling safe and secure which was something she had felt ever since her birth mother sadly passed away.

"Toriel" the little girl piped up "are you going to make me go back to the surface?"

"Now why do you think that my child?" Toriel asked, closing her book and setting it aside "I already told you that you can stay with me as long as you need, you don't have to go back to the surface if you don't want to."

"I know but what if the other monsters find out I'm here and they don't like me and they want to hurt me" Frisk stated, her voice shaking "what if they want to hurt me, just like my daddy hurt me."

"Now you listen to me Frisk" Toriel replied, gently placing her paws on the little girl's shoulders and looked at her directly in the eyes "as long as you remain with me, nothing bad will happen to you, nothing do you hear me?" Frisk nodded "good girl, now I think it's time you went to bed, it seems to be getting late."

"Can't I stay up a little longer?" the child pleaded despite letting out a huge yawn "I'm not tired." The girl let out another yawn and Toriel chuckled, patting Frisk on the head.

"I think all that yawning is telling me otherwise" she mused before standing up from her chair with Frisk clinging to her, continuing to protest that she wasn't tired as she slowly closed her eyes and Toriel carried the child to her room and gently placed her on the bed before tucking her in.

"Sleep well my child" she whispered, stroking the girl's hair in an almost motherly fashion, the expression on her face being that of someone who was remembering something "I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise." Toriel then gently placed a kiss on the sleeping child's forehead before quietly leaving the room.

Frisk's eyes shot open and she found herself laying in a rather familiar place and as she slowly sat up, she realised that she was back in her bedroom closet, the one place she always went to when she wanted to hide from her father when he was drunk and violent, she also began to wonder if she had been sleeping all this time and that her falling into the underground, meeting Toriel and Flowey had been some weird dream, but it couldn't have been had it, it had felt so real.

"Francesca" the angry, drunken shouts of her father snapped the girl out of her thoughts and as she heard him stomping up the stairs and towards her room, the terrified Seven year old curled herself up in a ball and began to shake uncontrollably with fear, hyperventilating as she heard his footsteps drawing nearer and it wasn't long until the closet door flew open and the large, drunken man grabbed the little girl by the hair and dragged her from safety.

"Did you think you could hide from me?" he growled, kicking the tiny child as she let out a pained cry "don't you know that no matter how much you hide from me, I'll always find you." After kicking her some more, he snatched the crying and shaking child up from the floor and threw her on the bed before pinning her down.

"No daddy stop" the child pleaded but the only response she got was a slap round the face.

"This is all your fault you little bitch" the huge ma that was pinning her down snarled " it's your fault you're mommy died, it's your fault I ended up like this" his angry expression then suddenly changed to what looked like a smirk "I think it's time you made it up to me, don't you, I think it's time you showed daddy just how sorry you are for causing all of this."

"Daddy, no, please stop" the little girl begged, tears streaming down her face as he began to pull at her clothes "noooooooooooooo."

It was the middle of the night when Toriel was awoken to the sound of screaming and her motherly instincts soon kicked in when she realized where the screaming was coming from and she quickly rushed to Frisk's room to find the child thrashing around as though she was trying to fight off someone.

"Get off me, stop it, daddy, stop, I don't like it" she screamed as Toriel quickly rushed to her side and immediately attempted to wake her up by gently shaking her "daddy no, you're hurting me, stop it, get off me."

"Frisk, my child, it's okay, it's only me" Toriel replied, gently shaking the girl awake who then sat up, panting and eyes wide open "Frisk?" the girl turned her head to face the goat like monster before bursting into tears.

"My D-daddy, he found me hiding and he started kicking me" the child replied, hiccuping between sobs "he then threw me onto a bed and pinned me down, saying it was my fault my mommy died and why he was the way he was and that I had to make it up to him and then and then" she drew a shuddering gasp as she found herself unable to go on.

"It's okay dear, you we're just having a nightmare, but everything's okay now" Toriel reassured the little girl, gently wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"I, I don't want him to find me here, please don't let him find me here" Frisk sobbed as her shoulders began to move up and down and her breathing quickened as she had another panic attack.

"Frisk, my child, just try to stay calm okay" Toriel urged when she noticed that the little girl was struggling to catch her breath, gently placing her paws on her shoulders "take it easy, just breath okay, watch me" she began taking big deep breaths, urging Frisk to follow along with her and once the child managed to catch her breath, she whimpered and clung to her new guardian's arm, silently sobbing "there, is that better?" the child nodded silently as more tears rolled down her cheeks" good girl and don't worry, you're daddy will not hurt you anymore, you're safe with me and like I said before, I won't let anything bad happen to you" she began singing some kind of lullaby and Frisk's eyes slowly began to close until she was completely asleep and Toriel gently layed her down before quietly slipping out the room, knowing that it was obvious that the child was deeply traumatized by the abuse she had been subjected to and vowed that she was going to give the child a much better life than the one she had before.

The next morning, Frisk was awoken to the familiar smell of butter-scotch and cinnamon smile and with a small smile, the little girl climbed out of bed and padded into the sitting room to find that Toriel had baked another pie.

"Oh, good morning little one" she greeted when she saw the small child standing in the middle of the room "are you feeling any better after last night?"

"A little" Frisk replied "I didn't have anymore nightmares after I fell back to sleep."

"That's good" Toriel replied as she got up from her armchair and sat down at the dining table, gesturing for Frisk to join her "come and have some butter-scotch and cinnamon pie then you can go play outside if you feel like it." Frisk nodded and began tucking into the slice of pie which made her feel much better after what had happened the previous evening.

"Finished" the child piped up as she cleared her plate "may I go outside and play now?"

"Of course my child but don't go too far, the ruins are too dangerous for you to explore by yourself so just stay outside the house okay" Toriel said and Frisk nodded before heading out into the front area outside the house, picked up a nearby stick, sat down and began drawing random patterns with the stick in a pile of dirt when a familiar yellow Flower came shooting out from the ground causing Frisk to squeak a little but soon relaxed when she saw that it was just her new "friend."

"Howdy" the evil little Flower who was pretending to be Frisk's new friend greeted as a small smile grew on the child's face "still hanging around this place huh?"

"I like it here" Frisk replied "Toriel's real nice and she makes really nice butter-scotch and cinnamon pies too."

"Yeah yeah that does sound pretty neat" Flowey replied seemingly disinterested before looking at the girl, giving her his possibly most adorable expression "but don't you want to perhaps get out of the ruins and explore more of the underground" he felt the urge to reveal his true nature to the girl and say she was an idiot for wanting to stay in the ruins when most of the other fallen humans had wanted to leave but decided to keep his friendly act "I know I do, I've been stuck in the ruins for so long that I've never actually seen the rest of the underground" that was a lie because he had been everywhere in the underground, terrorizing everyone but this foolish little child who assumed him to be her friend didn't know that "and you know me and you are buddies right?"

"Yeah" the little girl replied "but I don't want to go back to the surface, I'm staying right here." Flowey felt a pang of irritation, he was hoping that the little brat would eventually leave the ruins sooner or later and seeing as he was tricking the girl into thinking he was her friend, he could convince her to take him along with her so that when they reached the capital he could carry out his plan.

"Oh you don't mean that, I'm sure a little kid like you doesn't want to stay down here forever right?" he asked "you'll be wanting to get back up to the surface, go back to where you came from."

"Nope" Frisk replied, folding her arms "I don't ever want to go back up to the surface again, I, I." Her lip began to tremble as memories of being beaten by her drunken father etched itself in the brain and the little girl pulled her knees up to her chin, sobbing.

"Woah hey, whatever happened I'm sure it can't be that bad" Flowey said, extending his stem so that he was at eye level with Frisk despite her having her face buried in her knees and he was finding it tricky to pretend that he cared but just went along with it "do you want to talk about it?" the girl shook her head, not looking up "come on" he encouraged "what's bothering you so much, you can tell me, after all, I'm your best friend" Frisk slowly lifted her head revealing red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks "yeah that's more like it, now, are you going to tell you're old buddy Flowey what's bothering you so much?"


	4. chapter 4

Frisk looked at her new "friend" sobbing silently before she shook her head and buried her face in her knees again and continued to sob, not wanting to talk about the way her father had been treating her for the past year.

Sheesh, what a crybaby Flowey thought to himself as he watched this pathetic little human sobbing in front of him but he knew he had to keep up his "nice" act in order to use the child for his plan so he continued to urge the little girl to talk about what was bothering her so much.

"I guess you don't want to talk about it huh?" he asked "but still, it's not good to keep things bottled up, especially if it's something that's troubling you and like I said before, I'm your best friend and you can tell me anything."

"I don't want to talk about it" Frisk replied, lifting her head up and wiping her tear stained cheeks with her sleeve "It's too horrible to talk about, I just want to forget about it."

"Golly, it must be pretty bad then if you don't want to talk about it" Flowey replied "but, it's not good to keep things bottled up, so what happened, did something happen to you on the surface that caused you to runaway and then end up down here?" Frisk nodded "that's what I thought, well, I guess whatever happened, it must have been pretty bad to make you run away."

"It was really bad and I don't want to talk about it" Frisk replied just as Toriel came out of her house to find the little girl still crying so she went over to her and lifted her from the ground.

"My child, whatever is the matter?" she asked as Frisk buried her face on her shoulder, sobbing silently before she noticed the little smiling Flower at her feet "was it you, what did you do to my little girl?" she asked with a glare.

"Me?" Flowey asked with an innocent expression "I didn't do anything, I was only trying to make friends with her."

"He's right" Frisk's muffled voice replied before she lifted her head up "he isn't the one who made me cry, I was remembering something really bad my daddy did to me and it made me cry."

"Are you certain of this little one?" she asked the child who nodded and wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"Uh huh" the little girl replied "Flowey's my new friend, like I said before." Toriel nodded and gave Flowey a look of suspicion before turning her attention back to the small child she was still holding and set her down on the floor.

"Frisk sweetheart, why don't you go play in your room for a little while whilst I have a word with your new friend here" she told her, speaking in a tone like an adult would to a small child.

"You're not going to be mad at him are you, he's really nice and friendly" Frisk implied, still totally unaware that Flowey was the exact opposite of nice and friendly but Toriel insisted that she wanted to just have a little talk with him so the girl nodded and headed back indoors before Toriel turned her attention back to Flowey who was still smiling innocently up at her.

"Now look here, I don't know what you're planning but if you are planning on doing any harm to the child then I will not me held responsible for my actions and why on earth are you trying to befriend her, you tried to basically kill her when she first fell down here" she implied.

"You're right I did but I've been having a serious think about my actions" Flowey lied, if he could fool a little girl then maybe he could fool Toriel aswell "and I now know that it's better to make friends with people than killing them and she looked like she could do with a friend, that's why I'm trying to make friends with her and besides, I'm getting bored with trying to kill anyone who falls down here." Toriel looked at the evil Flower who was pretending to have seen the error of his ways with a look of suspicion, she had a suspicious feeling that this was all an act but Frisk didn't seem uncomfortable being around Flowey yet she did come from an abusive home and she was really young so it would be natural for her to be wanting a friend.

"Okay I believe you" she replied despite not being so sure "but if this is all a trick and you are planning on harming that little girl."

"Nope this ain't a trick" he replied, he had no intention of harming the child, yet, she was his ticket to getting out of this place and once he was done with her then maybe he would dispose of her "I'm her new best friend."

"Well okay" Toriel replied "now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on the child." After Toriel had gone back inside, Flowey gave off an evil expression and chuckled darkly.

"He he he, they're both a pair of idiots" he sneered "well, now that I've got the little brat on my side all I need to do now is convince her to leave the ruins but that's going to quite tricky if she's not wanting to leave, I just need to convince her to leave.. and I know just how to do that." He then cackled evilly before burrowing into the ground whilst back in Toriel's house, Frisk was curled up on her bed, calming down from earlier when Toriel came in to see how she was.

"Are you okay now dear?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting her hand on the child's back.

"I guess so" Frisk replied as she sat up "when I was outside talking to Flowey, I suddenly remembered something really bad my daddy sometimes did to me and I got scared and upset."

"Oh my child, you don't have to be afraid anymore" Toriel said, placing the Seven year old girl on her lap "this is your new home now and nothing bad will happen to you here."

"You don't think he'll come down here looking for me do you?" Frisk asked with fear in her voice "my daddy, he's not going to come down here is he, I don't want him to." Toriel saw that Frisk was about to have another panic attack again so she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and began to reassure her that nothing like that was going to happen.

"He won't come down here, he probably doesn't know you're down here" she reassured the little girl who was slowly coming out of her panic attack "and if he does, I will not let him get near you, I promise, now I think you should lie down and take a little nap for a little while, you look exhausted." Frisk nodded, all that sobbing she had done had made her feel tired that all she wanted to do was take a big long nap so she kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed as Toriel placed the blanket over her.

"I really do like it here" Frisk replied as she let out a huge yawn "no one's ever been this nice to me since my mommy died." It wasn't long until the young girl had fallen asleep and Toriel had quietly left the room so that Frisk could have her nap and it wasn't long before the nightmares began again, she was once again back at home only this time, she was hiding under the kitchen table whilst her father, drunk and angry screamed at her, blaming her for his wife and her mother's death.

"It's all your fault you stupid little bitch" he slurred as he staggered around the kitchen, leering at the tiny child cowering under the table "you made her sick with your germs, if she didn't hug you and hold you all the time then she would still be alive, she would still be here but no, she's dead and it's all your fault you germ infested little bitch."

"No daddy, it wasn't my fault, I didn't make her sick" Frisk protested but he only snarled in response and threw his now empty beer glass across the room which barely missed Frisk by inches before he began punching the wall and when he stopped, he turned to the little girl with a sneer and staggered over to her.

"If you are truly sorry for what you did, then why don't you show daddy just how sorry you really are, make it up to daddy" he sneered before dragging the child out from under the table by her hair "make daddy happy again." he ignored her cries of protest as he dragged her upstairs and into his room before pushing her onto the bed.

"No daddy" Frisk pleaded but her pleas fell on death ears as the tall drunken figure loomed over the tiny and petrified Seven year old girl, pinning her to the bed with his body weight.

"Shut up you bitch" he hissed, putting his hand over her mouth to stifle her cries "you're going to make daddy happy." As the nightmare continued, Frisk thrashed about, screaming and crying at the top of her lungs just as certain little Flower had somehow found it's way into her room and got quite a surprise to find the girl like this but he knew he had to wake her up so that he could convince her to leave the ruins.

"Hey, human, little girl" Flowey whispered but Frisk was still in the middle of her nightmare so he used his vines to hold the girl down to avoid the risk of her accidentally knocking him into the wall whilst he attempted to wake her up and once he had her held down, he made his way over to the bed and hovered over her before using one his vines to wake her up by poking her in the cheek" Wake up, wakey wakey, it's me, you're best friend Flowey" whimpering, the girl's eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw was Flowey hovering over her "howdy, welcome back to reality."

"Flowey?" Frisk questioned with a look of confusion "what are you doing here and how did you get in here?"

"Well I heard you crying out and I came to see if you were in any trouble but when I got here it looked like you were having some really scary nightmare" he replied "you were thrashing about that I had to hold you down whilst I went to wake you up otherwise you could have send me flying into the wall" he made a comical flying sound which made the child giggle and forget about the nightmare she had just had before she looked down to see her body being held down by vines.

"C-could you perhaps untie me now?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" Flowey replied as he released the vines from the girl and she sat up "now then little miss human girl, I want to ask you if you are still wanting to stay in this place, in the ruins, are you really wanting to stay here?"

"I feel safe here, my daddy will never find me here" Frisk replied.

"Yes I did gather that, but wouldn't you want to see the rest of the underground" Flowey replied "I know I would but I cannot get out of the ruins and I have never seen past the ruins before" that was a lie because Flowey had been beyond the ruins plenty of times, terrorizing the inhabitants that lived down there but Frisk didn't know that "also I had something stolen from me and it's been taking beyond the ruins, that's why I need to get out of the ruins but I can't do it alone and seeing as I can't leave, I thought maybe you could help me, seeing as you may be able to leave the ruins and take me with you."

"That's terrible, who would do such a thing?" Frisk asked, completely unaware that all this was a trick to get her to leave the ruins and unknowingly help Flowey with his sinister plan.

"Do you know of Asgore?" Flowey asked and Frisk shook her head "of course you don't, you are new here after all, well you see the thing is, Asgore is the King of all monsters and he lives in the capital that lies way beyond the ruins, oh so I've heard, well, he has stolen something very valuable from me but as I cannot leave the ruins, I have been unable to retrieve it, that's why I thought you could help me get out of this place because I know you'll be able to leave."

"What did he steal from you?" Frisk asked curiously.

"I cannot say right now, the more important thing is that I get it back, that's why I need you to take me outside the ruins and to the capital so I can get back the item he stole from me" Flowey explained but Frisk was a little hesitant, she didn't want to leave the ruins without asking Toriel first, it wouldn't be right.

"When are you wanting me to leave because I think we should wait until morning then I could ask Toriel if it's okay" Frisk suggested but Flowey disagreed, he was wanting to carry out his evil plan as soon as possible.

"It can't wait until morning, I reckon we should leave right now" he suggested "you could leave Toriel a note telling her were you went" he noticed the worried look that Frisk had on her face "hey, don't look so worried buddy, once we get back the thing that Asgore stolen from me, we'll come back here and you can live a happy life here with Toriel."

"Kay" Frisk replied "let's go then."

"Now that's more like it" Flowey beamed "now why you leave a note for Toriel and we'll be on our way, there should be a pen and paper around here somewhere." Frisk nodded and began looking for a pen and paper and when she eventually found some, she began writing a note and her spelling wasn't that great because she had a lot of time off school due to her father keeping her off so he could abuse her or she was in hospital because of his abuse, this is what it said on the note

Goat Momy

I left ruins to go to capitol with Flowy to help him get bak sumthing tat was stolen frum him but will com bak afta

buy see yoo soon, Frisk

After she had finished writing the note, the little girl left it on the table in the front living area before returning to her room where Flowey was waiting for her and he wrapped himself round her right arm with his head hovering slightly above her shoulder.

"Okay buddy, let's get going and hey don't look so worried, you're not going to be alone in all of this, you're best friend Flowey is going to be with you the whole way" he said and with a nod, Frisk got to her feet and headed for the exit out of the ruins, Flowey had told her where it was and as she made her way across the long hallway down in the basement leading to the exit, she was totally unaware of the sinister expression on the Flower's face, pleased that his plan was slowly coming together, all thanks to this little unsuspecting Seven year old child.

You really are an idiot his inner thoughts said to the girl I can't believe you think that I want to actually be your friend, well my little victim, you're going to be in for a big surprise once we reach the capital, hee hee hee hee.


End file.
